Various electronic security systems are available for monitoring merchandise and discouraging theft from retail establishments such as clothing stores. One system in widespread use employs a transmitter for radiating a radio frequency field throughout a surveillance zone near the store exit. An electronic monitoring tag, enclosing circuitry tuned to the transmitted signal frequency, is attached to each garment and if an attempt is made to carry a protected garment through the surveillance zone, the circuitry re-radiates the transmitted signal at a second frequency, the re-radiated signal being detected by a receiver which activates an alarm.
The monitoring tag used in these existing systems is secured to a garment by means of a tack having a pointed shank which is passed through the garment and into the tag housing where it is received by a one-way fastener which resists withdrawal of the tack. Although piercing the garment with the tack occasionally damages a garment, tacktype tags are preferred by many retail clothing establishments because they are available as compact, inexpensive units. Moreover, they can be made so that the tack is reusable, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,534 (magnetic tack release) and 3,973,418 (mechanical release).
However, as already mentioned, existing tack tag systems typically rely on exit monitoring systems. Accordingly, if a pilferer succeeds in prying the tack out of the tag or severing the head of the tack, the garment sometimes can be removed from the store without detection. To now, this problem has not been adequately addressed.
Moreover, it would be desirable to use tack-type tags to safeguard displayed merchandise other than garments, for example, electronic goods or hand tools.